The Netherlands
The Netherlands Political: The constitutional monarchy of the Netherlands is a democracy. The Netherlands is a founding member of EU and NATO Main interests: Trade, education and technology, Energy markets, stability in the region. Stats: 17 million inhabitants (end of 2016) Defense Budget: $9,840,000,000 External Debt: $2,347,000,000,000 Reserves of Foreign Exchange and Gold: $71,950,000,000 GDP 2015: Total $818.249 billion (27th) Per capita $48,317 (15th) Main persons of interest. Prime minister Klok King Willem Alexander The Dutch King is the youngest serving monarch in Europe. He prefers a more informal approach, is very modern minded and has a very positive charm. His state visits are often very frivolous in nature and his ability to befriend foreign nations is very valuable. In his wake business men and other delegates follow to make great new deals. Queen Maxima Argentinian born Queen Maxima Zorreguita often accompanies the king on his visits and has proven to be a very capable negotiator. Royal state visits: Philippines , South Korea and Saudi Arabia , Aruba and Curacao Main assets: Schiphol airport Is the 5th busiest airport in Europe Rotterdam Harbor Is Europe's largest harbor, 6th in the world and considered "the gateway to Europe" Groningen gas field is one of the 10 largest gas fields in the world and the biggest in Europe. Polder project has started to drain the central lake and add more agricultural grounds. ( 2years remaining) An extensive merchant marine fleet. Main specialties: - Worlds premier Agricultural University Wageningen is considered the most advanced in its field. - Dutch dredging, Poldering, Naval-Salvage and Watermanagment assets and knowledge are considered the best in the world - Civil engineering, oil&gas and pipe-laying, Trading, Finance, Education and technology assets and knowledge are amongst the top of the world - Cancer research. Trade. Rotterdam Harbor is being improved by adding "maasvlakte 3" at the coast. (1 year to completion) Dutch merchant marine is being increased by an order of top of the line trading ships. Open trade agreements have been agreed with: Phillipines, Brazil, Japan, China, Canada, Saudi - Arabia, South - Korea, Argentina, USA, Greenland. Energy: A drilling agreement with Greenland was agreed and exploitation has started. An oil agreement with Saudi - Arabia was agreed ---------------------------------------------------------------- Military. The Netherlands has one of the oldest standing armies in Europe. ---------------------------- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Army Royal Dutch Army] Currently the Dutch have the following infantry: Active Frontline Personnel: 47,660 Active Reserve Personnel: 32,200 Their specialized forces consist of: 2,300 World renowned Marines and 4,000 paratroopers, air-mobile brigade in active service. In addition a recruitment program was started in the end of 2016 adding 100 troops and 100 marine's every 2 months. 25 Patriot missile systems where acquired making the total of 35 ------------------------------ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Air_Force Royal Dutch Airforce] In addition 37 JSF F-35's are incoming in January 2017 ------------------------------- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Netherlands_Navy Royal Dutch Navy] -------------------------------------- [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netherlands_Marine_Corps Royal Dutch Marines] These are increasing with 100 every two months. Defensive structures: Secret adding defensive features , anti-air installations and explosives to main polderdikes and the deltaworks. To have the option to overflow part of the country with water as a defensive feature. (an old and tried Dutch strategy). Current Military assets deployed oversea: 2 Orion search aircraft are patrolling Polish northern border and coast 2 Orion search aircraft are patrolling the Bosporus in Turkey 15 Patriot missile systems are deployed along the Polish border 12 F-16's are performing airstrikes over Iraq versus ISIS based in Turkey ------------------ Foreign relations. Category:Claimed Nations